Fluorescent lighting is a relatively old technology. With LED lights becoming more popular, a market for LED replacement bulbs that fit into fluorescent light fixtures has developed. Although LED replacement bulbs give off a higher quality light that lacks the flickering that is characteristic of fluorescent bulbs, they are still generally confined to a single color per bulb. Typically, it takes an extensive retrofit of lighting system in order to take full advantage of the potential lighting effects that can be attained with LEDs.